doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master (Thascalos)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Wie es zu der Regeneration kam, die zu dieser Master-Version führte und in welcher er sich zuvor befand, ist bisher unbekannt. In dieser Inkarnation - die wievielte es ist, bleibt offen - zeichnet sich der Master durch die Verwendung verschiedenster Pseudonyme aus, wobei er zwei Mal als Thascalos auftritt, was eine besondere Vorliebe für diesen Namen bedeuten könnte. Erste Aktivitäten thumb|120px|left|Das Master auf dem Planeten [[Darkheart]] Seit dem er in seiner ersten Inkarnation von Gallifrey floh, haben sich seine Taten im Universum herum gesprochen. Um seine Aktivitäten zu kontrollieren, setzt der Hohe Rat von Gallifrey eine CIA-Agentin auf ihn an: die Time Lady Ailla. Sie gibt sich ihm gegenüber als Mensch des 28. Jahrhunderts aus und wird seine Begleiterin. Gemeinsam mit Ailla begibt sich der Master zum Planeten Darkheart, wo er unter seinem alten Akademie-Namen Koschei agiert und dem Zweiten Doctor und dessen Begleitern begegnet (The Dark Path). Danach (oder zuvor) hält sich der Master aus ubekannten Gründen allein auf der Erde des Jahres 1968 auf. In London trifft er auf Jamie McCrimmon, der ihn aus einer brenzlichen Situation rettet. Er stellt sich als Buchhändler Prof. Thascalos vor und schenkt Jamie zum Dank ein altes, offenbar sehr wertvolles Buch. Ihm ist klar, dass Jamie nichts damit anfangen kann und es dem Doctor geben wird, was dazu führt, dass die TARDIS des Doctors ans Ende des Universums transportiert wird, wo mächtige Kreaturen seit langem auf Rache an den Time Lords warten (The Nameless City). An einem nicht näher bestimmten Punkt seiner Zeitlinie erschafft der Master seine eigene Rasse von Sontaranern, die ihn vergötterten. Diese Sontaraner tragen einen dem des Masters nicht unähnlichen Bart, ihr Zeichen ist die Säule, deren Aussehen seine TARDIS zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat. Nachdem er seine Sontaraner gegen die "echten" in den Krieg geschickt hat, reist der Master wieder ab. Das Ergebnis seiner Tat, eine Schlacht zwischen den Sontaranern des Masters und den ursprünglichen, welche schließlich beide Armeen mit einem Selbstmordattentäter in die Luft sprengen, wird später vom Elften Doctor, Alice Obiefune, Abslom Daak und Squire beobachtet (The Judas Goatee). Der Master und der Dritte Doctor thumb|220px|Der Master in den 1970er Jahren auf der Erde (Darsteller: [[Roger Delgado)]] In den 1970er Jahren treffen der Dritte Doctor und sein ehemaliger Studienkollege auf der Erde immer wieder aufeinander. Der Master hat sich mit dem Nestene-Bewusstsein verbündet und bereitet die Invasion des Nestene vor. Er wird jedoch vom Doctor davon überzeugt, dass das Nestene ihn nicht mehr benötigt, wenn die Invasion erst abgeschlossen ist. Gemeinsam verhindern sie die Ankunft und damit die Invasion. Daraufhin flieht der Master, sitzt aber auf der Erde fest, da der Doctor den Dematerialisationsschaltkreis aus seiner TARDIS entfernt hat (Terror of the Autons). In der Episode The Mind of Evil will der Master einen Dritten Weltkrieg auslösen, was der Doctor verhindern kann. Es gelingt dem Master, seinen Dematerialisationsschaltkreis wieder zu bekommen und so verlässt er vorerst die Erde. Auf seinen weiteren Reisen begegnet der Master der Lebensform Axos und macht diese auf die Erde aufmerksam. Im Gegenzug für seine Informationen will er das Leben des Doctors, sollte es Axos gelingen, die Erde zu erobern. Allerdings wird er schließlich selbst zum gefangenen von Axos und beteiligt sich schließlich an der Bekämpfung des gefährlichen Organismus (The Claws of Axos). thumb|190px|right|Der Master betätigt sich als Meister der Schwarzen Magie In der Episode Colony in Space wird der Doctor von den Time Lords beauftragt, die Unterlagen für den Bau einer mächtigen Waffe zurück zu holen, die der Master gestohlen hat. Zwar gelingt dies dem Doctor, der Master kann jedoch abermals entkommen. Bald darauf versucht der Master den Dämon Azal zu erwecken, um dessen Energien auf sich zu übertragen. Sein Plan wird vom Doctor vereitelt und er wird von UNIT gefangen genommen (The Dæmons). Eine langfristig vorbereitete Flucht des Masters aus dem Gefängnis wird vom Doctor erfolgreich vereitelt (Freedom). Schließlich gelingt dem Master dann doch die Flucht aus seinem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis und er erweckt die Seeteufel, die er zu seinen Soldaten machen will. Doch auch hier durchkreuzt der Doctor seine Pläne. Der Master bleibt jedoch auf freiem Fuß (The Sea Devils). Bald darauf versucht er die Kontrolle über das mächtige Wesen Kronos zu erlangen. Sein Plan misslingt und er soll einer ewigen Qual unterworfen werden, doch der Doctor setzt sich für ihn ein und er kommt frei (The Time Monster). Der Master erklärt sich bereit, den Gaderene zu helfen, die Erde zu kolonisieren, doch der Doctor kann dies verhindern (Last of the Gaderene). Anschießend gelingt es dem Master, sich auf dem Planeten Ekaypia zum Anführer der Ekaypians aufzuschwingen, doch erneut werden seine Pläne vom Doctor zunichte gemacht (The Time Thief). Der Master sinnt weiterhin auf Rache und kehrt auf die Erde zurück, um den Doctor in eine Falle zu locken. Mittels sarkanischer Pflanzen versetzt er die englische Stadt Tadcaster in einen undurchdringlichen Nebel und will so den Doctor überwältigen. Doch einmal mehr ist der Doctor ihm einen Schritt voraus und der Master flieht (Fogbound). Einige Zeit später hält sich der Master im Jahr 2540 auf und versucht einen Krieg zwischen der Erde und Draconia anzuzetteln. Er gibt sich als Gesandter des Planeten Sirius IV aus, um so die auf der Erde gefangene Jo Grant in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Es stellt sich später heraus, dass er im Auftrag der Daleks handelt, die die Macht über die Erde und Draconia an sich reißen wollen. Der Master selbst verlangt als Gegenleistung, als Stellvertreter der Daleks über die Erde zu herrschen. Auch diesmal schafft es der Doctor, seinen alten Feind zu besiegen. (Frontier in Space). Treffen mit dem Zwölften Doctor Der Master ist gerade auf dem Weg zur Erde, als er die sich nach den Ereignissen mit den Corvids regenerierende TARDIS des Doctors in London lokalisiert (The Pestilent Heart). Dieser Vorgang setzt eine bestimmte Energie frei, die ein Tor in eine andere Dimension öffnet. Dort ist die Wissenschaftlerin Kiadine gefangen, deren Experimente sie in ein gottähnliches Wesen verwandelt haben, bevor die Time Lords sie wegsperrten. Unter dem Pseudonym Professor Dominar entführt der Master die mit dem Zwölften Doctor befreundete Jess Collins und deren Familie, um sie als "Schafe auf dem Minenfeld" zu benutzen. Er hetzt sie gegen den Doctor auf und schickt sie anschließend auf Kiadines Planeten. Außerdem tötet er Jack Hayes sowie den alten Gabriel Gayle, um den Doctor zu provozieren. So will er erreichen, dass Kiadine, zu der sich die beiden Time Lords aufmachen, den Doctor abweist und dem Master ihre Kräfte überträgt, wobei sie selbst stirbt. Der Master tötet seine Assistentin Katya Dabrowski, und greift den Doctor an. Dieser schafft es sich zu wehren und selbst einen Teil der Energie aufzunehmen. Als sich Jess und ihre Familie in den Weg stellen, greift der Master auch sie an, was zu einer Explosion führt. Nachdem der Doctor und die Collins-Familie den Planeten verlassen haben, macht sich der schwer verwundete Master mit seiner eigenen TARDIS auf, wobei er sich brüstet, was denn schon der Tod für ihn sei. Das Ergebnis der darauf einsetzenden Regeneration ist nicht zu sehen (Doorway to Hell). 1._Master_vs._12._Doctor.jpg|Der Master kämpft gegen den Zwölften Doctor Delgado Master Regeneration 1.jpg|Der Master nach seinem Treffen mit dem Zwölften Doctor Delgado Master Regeneration 2.jpg|Der Master regeneriert in seiner TARDIS Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Mörder